Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{4} & {2}\times{0} & {2}\times{2} \\ {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{8} & {0} & {4} \\ {6} & {6} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$